sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Akuma the Hedgehog
Outdated af " I was born from the sins that every living creature has ever done!"- Akuma " Burn burn burn, get scorched with my flames!"- Majin Bio Akuma Age: Unknown(Maybe like 39) Gender: Male Alignment: Evil Likes: Yet to decide... Dislikes: Harmony and good people. Favorite Food: Green Salad Favorite Drink: Lemonade Favorite Hobby: Studying History Actually... Appearance Majin/ Akuma have really dark gray fur with what seems like tattoos that are either green or red, depending on who is in control of the body. They both seem to have that one "crazy" eye. They have 6 of the quill thingies. Six tattoos on their body and have six horns. They have a peach muzzle and blood red eyes. They have rusted chains wrapped around their left arm and leg. They also have old brown sandals. Powers Akuma is able to create artificial beings using simple ingredients found in any local store. To make them come alive he must infuse the body with a person's soul. He can give the beings powers by changing their DNA. Although some beings he created have powers that cannot be given by changing DNA. It is unknown how they get their powers. He is also able to deconstruct parts of a living creature. He handed this power down to Wrath, his first successful artificial being. He uses this ability to also deconstruct the compound that make a human. For example, a human is made up of mostly water. Akuma can break those bond and the end result would be hydrogen and oxygen, not water. Akuma can drain the life energy of people in order to heal himself. Personality Akuma can pretty much be a gentlemen or at least a calm person when facing people. He can treat them to lunch and stuff like that. Akuma always acts like this even if he is fighting someone. He asks them if they would like to rest in the midst of battle. So basically, Akuma is a gentlemen because it's just part of his personality. Quotes " Pleased to meet you, my name is Akuma." " Once I defeat you, I will take your soul." " I don't want to fight you right now, but I can't disappoint one of my guests." " Oh so you want to find out how to become immortal? You wouldn't believe how many people have asked me that before! I will give you the answer if you wish. To become immortal, you must sacrifice thousands of people." " Don't feel uncomfortable by that answer. You won't be the only one who has done that before." "I may seem insane but I am fully aware of what I'm doing." "Can I offer you some tea?" Majin Gender: Still Male Alignment: Evil Favorite Food: Curry Bread Favorite Drink: Tea... Majin is the other half of Akuma. Unlike Akuma, Majin acts very crazy and rude. He seems like he is a brainless brute , but he is actually smart. Since he is part of Akuma, they share brain and well every other body part. The only difference is when Majin takes over Akuma, his markings change. Instead of being green, they turn red. Also, two whip like objects go through his hands and become...whip like weapons. Powers Unlike Akuma, he cannot deconstruct compounds of a living organism. He uses the whips as long close or medium ranged weapons. They are made of his bones surrounded by flesh. He always has these things sticking out and is possible to cut them off although they will grow back in a few minutes. Majin is also capable of controlling flames and creating them. Majin can create balls of fire and fire them like cannons. He can create tornadoes of fire, walls of fire and, beams of fire that can attack multiple targets. Majin can also extinguish fires and use other flames as weapons even if people with fire powers attack him with fire, he will simply stop the flames and use them against the opponent. Quotes " You may try as much as you want, but you will never defeat me!" " I am Majin now, not Akuma." " The Day of Promise is upon us and then I shall become invincible and become the supreme being." " I am not to be taken lightly ya know. Remember those villains in novels? I am a lot worse than them, no joke." " You seem like a poser..." Trivia - Akuma created the artificial beings based on the 7 deadly sins for a reason. - Hatred and jealousy of the happiness of healthy people.( Wrath and Envy) - He ate a lot like many depressed people would do (not trying to be offensive) and that he will never find love. ( Gluttony{ But he didn't get fat} and Lust) - He used to spend days just waiting to die ignoring his work and his desire to have everything at his possession.. ( Sloth and Greed) - Akuma/Majin believed that he was better than anyone else after he discovered his powers and his intelligence increased dramatically. ( Pride) - He does not know about the Chaos Emeralds or Chaos. Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Hybrids Category:Evil